


Tainted Love

by attachiantenephilim



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec est ivre, Drunk Alec Lightwood, F/M, Il n'aime pas les lampadaires, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attachiantenephilim/pseuds/attachiantenephilim
Summary: Encore une fête de Magnus, organisée par Magnus et qui se récolte la gueule de bois? Le petit-ami de Magnus bien sûr. Drunk!Alec





	Tainted Love

Alec soupira alors qu'il observait la piste de danse du Pandemonium. Tout ça c'était la faute de Magnus, encore. 

Simon et Isabelle étaient officiellement ensembles et Magnus avait trouvé en cet événement une excuse pour faire une grosse soirée. Voilà pourquoi Clary et Jace étaient collés ensembles sur la piste de danse tandis que Simon et Isabelle étaient passés dans le côté plus privé de la discothèque pour faire des choses qu'Alec ne voulait même pas imaginer.

Et pour ce qui est de l'hôte de toute cette mascarade, il était introuvable et Alec commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer assis à ce bar.

\- Et bien chéri, ma présence t'es donc si indispensable que ça? 

Le chasseur d'ombres fit face à son petit-ami toujours autant maquillé, vêtu d'une chemise noire dorée brillante, et d'un pantalon en cuir noir.

\- T'étais où? 

\- Je suis le boss ici mon chou, j'ai des boissons à gérer, des employés...

\- Mags' on peut partir maintenant? Soupira-t-il.

\- Tu plaisantes? Il n'est qu'une heure du matin! Et puis il faut bien fêter l'arrivée de Simon dans ta famille.

\- Tu parles. Ma soeur et ses goûts pour les mecs...

Magnus leva les yeux au ciel et arracha le Shirley Temple des mains de son homme pour commander des shots au barman.

\- Tu sais quoi? Je crois qu'au fond tu es heureux pour Izzy. Et tu aimes bien Simon ne dis pas le contraire.

Alec soupira. "Il me connait trop bien" pensa-t-il furtivement pendant que le barman leur servit 3 shots chacun.

\- Magnus, je ne bois pas tu le sais.

\- Justement quelqu'un m'a rapporté que tu n'as jamais vécu de cuite et il serait temps d'y remédier.

\- Merci Jace.

\- Exactement. Allez mon ange, fais moi plaisir l'alcool est un bon moyen pour se relaxer.

"Mon ange"... Alec savait qu'il ne pouvait jamais résister quand le sorcier l'appelait ainsi. Alors il se jeta à l'eau (ou plutôt à l'alcool) et but son premier shot cul-sec, sentant la tequila lui brûler la gorge. Magnus, visiblement satisfait, les termina avec lui et bientôt l'humeur d'Alec fut plus joyeuse... Un peu trop même.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Une heure plus tard, Alec Lightwood était méconnaissable. Après les shots de tequila était venue la vodka et après la vodka étaient venus les mojitos... Le chasseur d'ombres dansait avec son parabataï, tout aussi éméché que lui, et Isabelle venait de descendre aux côtés de Simon.

\- Magnus! Qu'est-ce que- Alec?! 

\- IZZZZZYYYYYYY! MA PETITE SOEUR D'AMOUR TU M'AS MANQUE!

Le brun l'étouffa dans une étreinte d'ours tandis qu'elle questionna le sorcier du regard.

\- Hum, pour ma défense, j'ai essayé de l'arrêter à un moment donné... Mais il est devenu très proche de ma bonne amie Margarita vois-tu? 

\- ALEC C'EST NOTRE CHANSON! Cria Jace ivre, sur la piste de danse.

Et Alec poussa un cri d'euphorie quand la chanson Tainted Love de Soft Cell retentit à travers les enceintes. Isabelle et Simon étaient les seuls plus ou moins sobres bien que Magnus supportait bien l'alcool (après 400 ans aussi...). Clary, elle, était sur le point de vomir et Simon s'occupait d'elle. 

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire quand ils virent les deux meilleurs amis monter sur le bar pour danser et chanter à tue tête. 

\- Oh mon dieu mais comment tu as réussi à le mettre dans cet état, riait Izzy. Il ne sait même pas danser.

\- Mmh... Il est plutôt à mon goût, susurra Magnus en déshabillant son petit-ami du regard sans aucune retenue.

Il est vrai qu'Alec ne dansait pas vraiment vu son taux d'alcool dans le sang mais il agitait ses hanches d'une manière que Magnus appréciait beaucoup... A la fin de la chanson, il alla réceptionner le brun dans ses bras quand il essaya de descendre du bar.

\- Big bisous pala pala! 

Le sorcier sourit, le trouvant adorable, et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Allez mon ange on va bientôt rentrer.

\- Naaaaaoon je veux pas euh s'il te plaît bébé! Encore une danse! 

Et Magnus ne put protester plus longtemps car Alec l'avait attiré sur la piste de danse et sautait partout tel un enfant. Le sorcier ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire tellement le brun semblait insouciant à cet instant précis. 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

\- OH TOI LA! OUAIS TOI! ARRÊTE DE REGARDER MON HOMME! OUAIS IL EST A MOI DONC REGARDE AILLEURS! 

Il était 3h du matin et la bande retournait à l'institut mais Alec était toujours aussi ivre... Sa soeur elle-même n'arrivait plus à se rattraper tellement elle riait et elle avait bien remercié le sorcier une dizaine de fois pour avoir su je cite "décoincer le boulet qui lui sert de grand frère". Le chasseur d'ombres était actuellement en train de faire une scène de jalousie à... un lampadaire à côté duquel Magnus était passé.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est totalement adorable, sexy ou juste ridicule.

\- Je vote pour la dernière proposition, dit Jace qui avait un peu désaoulé.

\- IL M'CHERCHE! MAIS IL ME CHERCHE CE POTEAU DE MERDE ATTENDS QUE JE SORS MA STELE TU VAS VOIR SALE ECLAIRAGE DU DIMANCHE! TU VAS VOIR! 

\- Défooooonce le Alec! Dit Clary, elle aussi complètement saoule.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Le lendemain fut beaucoup moins amusant pour Alec. Il avait un mal de crâne tellement horrible qu'il n'eut pas le courage de retirer sa tête de l'oreiller moelleux dans lequel il était. 

\- Bonjour belle au bois dormant.

Il sursauta à la voix qu'il connaissait si bien et vit son petit-ami appuyé contre la tête de lit et le regardant, tout sourire. 

\- Dormiiiiir.

\- Dors amour, les autres savent que tu es ici de toute façon.

\- Hein? S'exclama Alec en relevant sa tête trop vite de son oreiller ce qui lui fallut une migraine infernale.

Il réalisa cependant qu'ils étaient donc chez Magnus.

\- Les autres sont rentrés à l'Institut hier mais comme tu étais incapable de faire le reste du chemin, j'ai réussi à faire un portail malgré l'alcool pour qu'on rentre ici. 

\- Et euh... Ma-ma mère est...

\- Oh oui, elle a appelé ce matin. Et je cite "Alexander Gideon Lightwood tu vas avoir des problèmes en rentrant".

\- Et merde...

\- En tout cas tu nous as tous fait bien rire hier soir Alexander.

Le shadowhunter n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un haut le coeur le saisit et il se retrouva la tête au dessus de la cuvette à vomir tous les alcools qu'il avait ingurgité la veille.

\- Je boirai plus jamais...

\- J'ai dit la même chose après ma première gueule de bois il y a 300 ans de ça, se moqua Magnus. Je vais te chercher une aspirine tu vas en avoir besoin quand tu subiras les foudres de Maryse.

Le sorcier le laissa dans la salle de bain mais sourit malgré l'odeur nauséabonde: Il allait définitivement prendre cette habitude qui était de s'occuper de son chéri.

... et s'allier avec Jace pour le faire boire plus souvent.

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> Ce one-shot est un vieux délire xD C'était mon premier sur cette fandom, que j'avais publié sur wattpad et fanfiction.net à l'époque. J'espère que ça vous a plu!


End file.
